1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is applied to a digital video camera and which creates a predetermined number of images indicating a whole content of recorded moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of apparatus, all frames configuring a moving image are divided into n frame groups, and n representative images are respectively extracted from the n divided frame groups. The n extracted representative images are displayed on an image monitor in a frame-by-frame playback manner.
However, in the above-described apparatus, the process for extracting the representative images is executed when the moving image is reproduced, and thus, it is probable that it takes a time to display an overview of the moving image.